Sins of Our Past
by The Winters Child
Summary: After months of searching Steve finally finds Bucky and takes him back to Stark Towers to recover, but things are about to go from bad to worst when Bucky starts having nightmares of his time as the Winter Soldier. Will the past bring the assassin to his knees or will Steve be able to save him in time?


**Disclaimer:** Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Iron Man 3 is property of Walt Disney Studios, Paramount Studios, and Marvel Studios. This story was written purely for entertainment. No profit was made during the writing of this story, and no copyright infringement was intended.

**Warning:** This story is rated T for violence, language, and some disturbing images.

**Beta'd by:** ChristianBale Girl 2010

**A/N:** Hello Everyone. This is my first CATWS story, so I hope you all enjoy!

**Sins of Our Past**

There was blood everywhere, hundreds of bodies lying lifeless all around him.

He looked to his hand's that were stained red with the blood of the innocent.

He killed them. Every single one of them, without hesitation, as if they were nothing more then mere targets that he was sent to eliminate.

He stared intently at the bodies that lay scattered before him, men and women, bloodied, mangled and dead. Though, the most disturbing of them all was the children.

Their small bodies lay limp, tangled and unmoving. They were covered in their own bodily fluids. Their eyes glazed and filled with fear and unfavorable terror.

The sight of it all made him ill, he wanted to turn away, but he just couldn't. Their soulless eye's seemed to stare right through him; with their unspoken questions poised on their bloodied lips.

"_Why? Why did you kill us? Why did we have to die?"_

"_Why? Why did you kill us?"_

"_What did we do wrong?"_

"_Why did you do it? Why did you kill us?"_

"_What have you done?"_

"_Why? Why? Why?"_

As theses thoughts raced through his mind, he continued to hear the echoes of the dead screaming in desperation.

He fell to his knee's and cupped his hand's over his ears, begging, pleading for the voices to stop, but the voices only got louder and turned from questioning to accusingly acerbic, vocals.

"_You're a monster!" _

"Shut up!" He cried out.

He couldn't take anymore of their plead full cries and their scathing word's.

He needed to get away from the malicious voices; he needed to get away from this hellish contrition.

He swiftly stood and started to run at an expeditious pace.

He stumbled over several bodies; his feet became entangled in their limbs causing him to fall forward.

He closed his eyes and by instincts he placed his hand's out in front of him to prevent landing face first on the ground.

Then he reopened his eyes to stare directly into those of a dead man's corpse. The body remained mainly intact, hair neat and combed; however, the beard and mustache were covered in grim and filth, and the eyes contained no sense of life within their brown depths.

He recognized the man's face, as if he had just seen him recently, yet that was impossible as this man looked as if he had been dead for years.

He refused to look at the man's face any longer, as he swiftly threw himself from the unmoving form.

The voices continued to fulminate on around him.

He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees, then briskly reached his hands up and gripped his head, as he silently pleaded for the voices to stop.

"_You will pay for what you have done!" _

"_Your nothing more then a weapon!"_

"Pozhaluista ostanovit," he silently importuned as he closed his eyes tightly and desperately tried to block out the terrorizing words.

The voices slowly began to abate in the distance and finally after what seemed like an eternity the voices were gone; leaving only the sound of his pounding heart behind.

He slowly looked up from where he was positioned on the ground, and glanced around at his surrounding's.

The bodies were gone, the blood was gone, and there was nothing but darkness.

He slowly began to stand, his body still shaking from exertion.

"It's over," he reassured himself. Looking to his hands (that were no longer coated with blood). _"It's over…"_

"Bucky?"

Instantly the assassin flipped around as he spotted a tall-framed man on the ground just a few feet away from him.

Cautiously he took a tentative step towards the figure in order to gain a better view.

His attention instantly fell to the man's costume. The unmistakable red, white, and blue design stood out in the dim light; however, the undeniable fabric was covered in blood.

As realization began to dawn on him the still figures last key costume highlight drove home the already assumed fact, as it screamed at him with unspoken accusations that only a lifetime of friendship and bonding could. It was the star; that damned star that brought to light so much justice even in the face of severe adversity. It was at this moment that the Winter Soldier became but a mere shadow, and the true man behind the mask came out gasping: "Oh God, Steve!"

Bucky sprinted to his side, falling to his knees next to his fallen friend.

Steve was daubed in sweat and blood. His breathe sounds where shallow and uneven, and his tan skin was a ghostly shade of white.

There was a pool of blood that had formed underneath the fallen Captain. His injuries seemed severe, as there was a gapping hole in his abdominal area, which appeared to be caused by a gunshot wound.

Without a second thought, the assassin tried to apply pressure to Steve's abdomen, but his efforts were to no avail. As Steve had already lost too much blood, nevertheless, this did not stop Bucky from trying.

Bucky desperately pressed his hands deeper into the wound, the warm liquid continued to seep through his fingers and down Steve's side.

"I did this." He guiltily uttered. "I did this to you."

The assassin began to shake as he started to panic.

"Buck," Steve gasped through deep ragged breaths.

Bucky looked back up at Rogers, the assassins blue eyes were filled with apprehension and guilt.

"It's not your fault," Steve said weakly.

Bucky's throat tightened and his eyes began to well with tears. "Steve, I'm so sorry…" He exclaimed.

Steve reached up and grasped the brunette's wrist, causing him to flinch from the sudden contact. "It's not… It's not your fault," He repeated with pain etching his voice.

"But it is my fault." The assassin stated as he looked to the blood on the ground.

"You did… Didn't know what you were do…" Steve tried to reason with his friend, but his sentence was cut short by a violent coughing fit.

"Steve?" The assassin could see the man struggling for oxygen and feared this was the end. "Steve, please don't do this!" Bucky pleaded, his voice filled with desperation.

However, his pleading was useless. Steve began to tremble beneath his hands, blood now streaming freely from his mouth and down his chin.

His hand that was grasping Bucky's wrist had fallen limp beside him.

The assassin instantaneously removed his bloodied hands from Steve's wound, and cupped them around the super soldiers face.

"Steve? Steve look at me! You're going to be okay! Just please stay with me!" Bucky pleaded as the silent flow of tears streamed down his face.

However, he knew that the fallen Captain was beyond okay. Steve was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to change that except sit there helplessly begging him to stay alive.

At that moment Steve's body went limp, his bright blue eye's showing no sign of life. Steve Roger's, the indestructible Captain America was dead. Brought down by a bullet fired by his best friend.

"No, no, no, Steve?!" Bucky stuttered.

He swiftly moved his hands from Steve's face grasping firmly onto his shoulders. "Steve? Steve, please don't do this." He pleaded as he began to shake Rogers unmoving form.

Tears streamed down his face like a flowing river, as a chocked sob escaped his trembling lips.

"I'm so sorry." He silently uttered as waves of despondency and guilt coursed through him like a never-ending hell.

"Well, done." Came the stern voice from behind him. "You've completed you mission."

The man's voice sent chills up Bucky's spine, as he knew the man standing behind him all to well.

"Pierce." Bucky replied in a dual whisper, however, there was no mistaking the fear that etched the assassin's voice.

Pierce took a step and placed his hand on the assassin's shoulder.

"I…" Bucky began, but he was unable to finish. His body had begun to shake uncontrollably with trepidation beneath Pierces firm grip.

"You've eliminated the target, your work here is done." Pierce said in a calm voice.

Bucky quickly looked up at Pierce, his eye's filled with apprehension and pique.

"No he… he wasn't supposed to die you son of a bitch!" Bucky stated as he looked back down at Steve's body and slowly removed his hand from the Captains still form. "I… I killed him."

Pierce gently patted his shoulder and then he took another step forward, so that he was standing in front of the distressed assassin.

"This will all be over before you know it." Pierce reassured him as he placed a hand underneath of the asset's chin and pulled his head up forcing him to look at him. "You won't remember a thing."

Pierce then pushed the assassin backwards and Bucky suddenly found himself within the bank's vault fighting against the restraints that were keeping him captive in the chair.

He tried to scream, but his cries were muffled by the rubber mouthpiece that had been placed in between his teeth to prevent him from biting down on his tongue.

Pierce stood just a few feet away, watching him as he thrashed around like a wild animal desperately trying to break free from the restraints.

Panic coursed through him, as he watched the headpiece to the machine slowly lower down over his temples.

His body tensed and his heart pounded against his chest.

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the machine lock into place and waited for the pain and nothingness that would soon replace this cruel reality.

"You are Hydra Winter Soldier, and you always will be." Pierce stated. "Hail Hydra."

Suddenly the machine made a loud noise as vaults of electricity coursed throughout its system, and at this moment Bucky was consumed by pain.

"Bucky! Bucky, wake up." Someone called out frantically in the distance.

**(Stark's Tower)**

Bucky shot up and an anguish cry escaped his lips. He was covered in sweat, and his eye's darted around the room frantically searching for Pierce or the dead bodies.

"Hey, hey it's alright." Steve crooned as he rested a firm hand on Bucky's shoulder.

Suddenly Bucky grasped Steve's wrist with his right hand yanking him forward as he clasped his metal hand around Steve's throat.

He then swiftly pulled Steve from the bed, and with abrupt force he slammed the shocked Captain against the wall.

"You're not going to hurt me!" Bucky shouted in a bitter tone, as he stared directly into Steve's confounded gaze.

"Buck…" Steve gasped out as he tried to pry the assassin's hand from his neck, but it was to no avail. "Buck, no… no ones going to hurt you… your safe."

However, Bucky didn't seem to hear him. His body was shaking with rage and his eye's were filled with hatred.

"I'm not Hydra." Bucky screamed at him with a bitter tone, carrying a distinct under current of fear in it.

Steve's body had begun to feel heavy as his lungs were screaming for air. However, he had to get Bucky to realize that it was him and that he was no longer in Hydra's grasp.

"You're safe… Buck your…" Steve didn't finish. The world around him began to fade into a blur, as he began to lose consciousness. Then suddenly Steve felt his body hit the ground, as the air rushed swiftly back into his lungs.

Bucky backed away from Steve; his eye's wild and confused.

"Steve? Oh, God." He gasped as panic coursed through him. "I-I didn't."

Steve gasped and coughed and everything around him continued to fade in and out.

"Buck," Steve gasped out as he tried to focus on the frantic assassin that stood across the room. "It's…"

"I hurt you." Bucky said as he looked at his hands in disgust.

"Buck... not, not your fault." Steve stated throughout deep forceful breathes, as he fought against the darkness that was trying to consume him.

"What did I do?" Bucky said in a low whisper, as he turned his attention towards the door. "I… I'm sorry Steve." He uttered his voice etched in confusion.

"Buck," Steve chocked out as he watched the assassin make his way toward the door.

Steve reached his hand out towards the assassin, as black spots dotted his image. The lack of oxygen was getting to him, and he was starting to loss the battle with the darkness.

"Buck… wait." Steve called out as the unconscious world pulled him under; however, the last thing he saw before his vision went black was Bucky quickly exiting the room.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed, please leave me a review on your way out and tell me what you thought. Also, special shout out to my ChristianBale Girl 2010 and MishaMe1994 for helping me with this story.

**Russian translate: **Pozhaluista ostanovit: Please Stop

**-The Winters Child-**


End file.
